


who better to ask about fusions than a fusion itself

by faedipper



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, vivi is the stevem of this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedipper/pseuds/faedipper
Summary: i am not good at summaries , vivi asks berilyumm about fusions and stuff





	who better to ask about fusions than a fusion itself

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you have fun reading it

Vivi wanted to know more about fusions , it was almost a necessity to kill the doubts in her head that did not stop tormenting her, and the need to satisfy the insatiable beast that was her curiosity, she was sure she could not sleep at night if she could not fill in and find out a bit more about fusions, so far she had only seen one fusion in action and this was opal, she knew that pearl and amethyst had melted through the dance, but had only seen the failed attempt not the thing real,  
she thought of asking for the gems, but who, she would not ask for amethyst knowing that even if she was not wrong she would not get all the answers she wanted, dwarf would ask for the pearl too she tended to much drama in her explanations, garnet was also out of the question she still had a headache when she tried to process what Garnet talked about invoking her weapon, only one option remained. Beryllium was worth trying. It was straight to the point but it did not leave out the important details, to speak the truth she did not know because she did not think of him first he would surely give the answers or distract her from the question like the television, the question was where he might be,  
The time that each gem spent in and out of your room varied, but pearl spent a good part of the day outside your temple room to prepare meals, teach algebra, English, history, science, etc., and do other tasks , amethyst was more in the middle half spent a good amount of time in her room turning in her mess, but also leave a lot to eat and play with her, garnet spent little time in his room and much of his time in solo missions, beryllium, Well, he spent a quarter of his time in the fourth room, spending time with her, and the rest of the time he spent strolling or training alone, stopping to think now he was the member of the crystal gems that most interacted with humans with an amethyst directly behind him. he did the shopping and some nights he even went to concerts or nightclubs, he also loved to eat although not as much as amethyst sometimes he even cooked for her and it was difficult to know who was better at doing the taste buds of vivi dance of joy,  
but returning to the x of the question, where beryllium could be, he was not in his room nor trained in the arena because she would have remembered if it was for that, then only one option remained, it was in beach city, and it would not take long to find because the city itself being great and perfect the way it was was not very big, and she knew by heart all her favorite places that he visited, with that mission in mind, she left the temple heading to beach city, the first stop and the next one was the big donut, he was not there, but sadie said he spent a little time, she also took the opportunity to buy a chocolate donut, then she went on the pizza and fish, but no sign of him, then she was in the warehouse where the sour cream had the custom of giving parties but again without a sign of him, with that there was only one possible place that he could be in the lighthouse, he loved to see the sunset from the view of the mountain, and it was 5 pm , he could only be there  
and I could not be more certain, because sitting on a picnic table eating donuts beryllium was wearing a semi-formal red, black and white costume, she ran up to her name, she sat next to him, she said she wanted to know more about fusions,  
beryllium, opened a wide happy smile with the opportunity to explain to vivi, he began to explain  
fusions, and a well-publicized issue, it  
for example, in the homeland, fusions are only socially acceptable between gems of the same type as rubies are fused with rubies, topazes with topazes, and etc. and considered a crime two different gems merge  
here on earth and different, we can merge with any gem, now for the concept  
in a fusion basically the gems involved have to want the same thing or the merger not functional or as strong as it could be the same if the two gems are bad with each other they will not be able to fuse and if they succeed they would not be efficient, other all fusions and all of them need physical contact to happen dance being one of the most important components it is always necessary although this depends on the relationship of the gems with each other if it is good but not fantastic and I need them to dance a little between each other, but when the bond between them is something strong and mutual and almost no need to dance to carry out the fusion, in fact the larger the bond stronger the merger, and another detail that can not be forgotten and the following, all fusion and made with a goal and that objective always has great influence in the fusion itself, as for example, gems that fuse in order to win a battle does not last very generally after they have overcome the fusion it undoes, but when the motif involves  
and why they want to stay together in the most literal sense of the word and can stay like this for a long time even for gems, like me  
vivi until then was chewing the new information, satisfied that he was able to quench and kill his doubts, but when his developing brain processed the fact that beryllium was actually a merger, everything went through the window, the world could be ending around her and referred and person wouldn give a damn about it,  
you are a fusion she said  
and beryllium with all calm and patience that are thousands of years could provide spoke  
beryllium .yes  
vivi Because you did not tell it sooner, that changes everything.  
beryllium, is not that big deal

vivi. I can see your gems,

unlike the other crystal gems the beryllium gemstones, were covered by the clothes he was wearing, first lewis undid a few buttons of his shirt revealing a red heart-shaped jewel with a hexagonal stoning, then he drew back the sleeve of his t-shirt leaving the show a star-shaped stone with pentagonal stonings, both gems were deep blood-red but still sparkling elegantly in the afternoon sun,  
beryllium. I'm really glad they met each other

vivi. how does it feel to be a fusion

is hard to put it into words,he started , sometimes I feel like I'm just a person I have my own likes and opinions although I like to do things that they like too, sometimes when I get undecided I feel like two people because I have two different opinions on the subject and I can not solve myself sometimes I even unfuse but they always end up solving their differences and fuse again, summarizing being a fusion and a very good experience in my opinion and in what I have experienced so far, now let's go back, you know what the pearl does not like that you walk around at dusk, and she said she'll make your favorite okonomiyaki, he said knowing it would be more than enough to get her to go home, and so they went towards the temple

**Author's Note:**

> soo what do you think


End file.
